


Не вовремя

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Оуэн останавливается в проеме, поймав себя на том, что не желает прерывать почти неприличную интимность того, как капитан бреется.





	

Быстрым тяжелым топотом Оуэн Чейз привычно спускается в трюм, направляясь к каюте капитана, и, прежде чем войти, замирает: едва ли Джордж Поллард слышал его шаги, сливающиеся с шумом моря и ударами волн о корпус «Эссекса». Оуэн останавливается в проеме, поймав себя на том, что не желает прерывать почти неприличную интимность того, как капитан бреется. На нем только бежевые брюки, узко обхватывающие высоким поясом тонкую талию, рассекаемую ложбинкой позвоночника вдоль спины.

Оуэн беззастенчиво рассматривает Полларда, оперевшись о косяк проема двери. Джордж опускает лезвие в тазик с водой, стряхивает капли, снова подносит к лицу и в отражении небольшого зеркала перед собой наконец замечает старпома. Едва не вздрогнув, он весь подбирается, распрямляет плечи, немного раздраженно, медленно поворачивается к нему и упирается пальцами о поверхность комода, не выпуская из них бритвы. Его ноздри едва заметно трепещут.

— Я, наверное, не вовремя? — улыбается Оуэн, опережая капитана своим вопросом. Он цепляется пальцем за пояс брюк, отлипает от дверного проема и делает полушаг вперед. 

— Покиньте каюту, Чейз, — бросается холодным раздражением Поллард, совершенно неубедительным для Оуэна: белая кожа голого торса без единого волоска на груди выглядит уязвимо, нежно, жалко. 

Чейз делает еще один шаг. 

— А то что?

Он мимолетно мажет взглядом по животу Полларда, по груди, по соскам, прикусывает язык, чтобы улыбаться не слишком откровенно. 

— Я бы выдумал вам соответствующее наказание за неповиновение капитану, да дисциплина на корабле для вас пустой звук, — кривится Поллард. 

— Хотите прямо признаться, что не можете со мной ничего поделать? — Оуэн делает еще один шаг и не отводит взгляда. — Или с самим собой, капитан? — Он оказывается совсем близко — так, что чувствует его запах — и обхватывает пальцами запястье Полларда, судорожно сжимающего бритву. 

— Убирайтесь, — почти шепотом рычит Поллард прямо Оуэну в лицо. Тот резко дергает запястье вверх, поднося бритву к подбородку, и Поллард испуганно приподнимает его, весь дрожа, то ли от злости, то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения.   
Оуэн кладет ладонь ему на затылок, скользит грубыми пальцами по белой тонкой шее, зажимает палец под челюстью, повыше кадыка, словно пробуя ее. Он тихо выдыхает, проводя тыльной стороной бритвы поперек горла Полларда, и тот словно смягчается — злость немного отступает с черного дна его глаз, уступая место чему-то другому. 

— Чейз, — шепчет он. — Я не...

И Оуэн, едва ли намеренно задев кожу и оставив тонкую розовую полоску с проступающей кровью, выпускает запястье Полларда. Бритва падает на пол, и Оуэн, чуть дернув его за волосы, касается губами пореза. Он разлизывает его, касаясь зубами, ведет языком вдоль, кусает шею, за талию прижимая Полларда к себе. Тот лишь сдавленно дышит, цепляясь за бушлат Оуэна, и позволяет толкнуть себя к столу, прижав поясницей к выступающему краю столешницы. Оуэн хмыкает вслух, опустив взгляд на брюки Полларда, под которыми теперь заметно виден член, и сразу же принимается расстегивать их, вопреки внезапно начавшему сопротивляться Полларду. 

— Прекратите сейчас же, эта минутная...

Он не успевает договорить, потому что теперь зол уже Оуэн. Тот зажимает ему ладонью рот и выплевывает:

— Заткнись, Джордж, не вынуждай меня решить, что ты специально сопротивляешься, это просто смешно. — Другой рукой он уже сжимает его член, сильнее, чем это необходимо. Затем убирает ладонь со рта, не без удовольствия замечая, как щеки, шея и плечи Полларда пошли пятнами, и дергает его брюки вниз, давая им упасть на пол. — Разворачивайся.

Оуэн не просит, не приказывает — он сам поворачивает Полларда к себе спиной, нагибая вперед и слыша, как тот тихо рычит. Оуэн с удовольствием рассматривает его — у Полларда нежная кожа, кое-где покрытая неожиданными веснушками, и узкая крепкая задница. Оуэн быстро приспускает свои брюки, плюет на ладонь, размазывает слюну по члену и упирается головкой между ягодиц, словно примериваясь. Поллард упирается лбом в руки перед собой и почти скулит. 

— Что-то вы подозрительно затихли, капитан, — Оуэн мажет влажной головкой вверх-вниз, задевая вход. В ответ он только приглушенно слышит свое имя, прикрыв глаза, медленно входит до конца и начинает двигаться. 

Поллард вздрагивает на каждом толчке, и теперь уже его спина начинает покрываться пятнами, и Оуэн крепко держит его за бедра, прижимая задом к себе. Поллард не сопротивляется, но и не подмахивает, просто тихо терпит, и через какое-то время, когда Оуэн начинает двигаться более размашисто, опускает руку под живот, чтобы коснуться прижатого к столу члена. Оуэн взрывается. Он заламывает руку за спину, так, что Поллард вскрикивает от боли, и так и прижимает ее к пояснице, заводясь еще больше, и тут же отвешивает унизительно звонкий шлепок по белому заду. Поллард тихо стонет, трется алым членом о шершавую поверхность стола, и уже едва не насаживается на Оуэна сам. Тот рычит и оставляет на коже следы крепких пальцев, не переставая мять, сжимать тело, словно присваивая себе. Он движется рвано и резко, слушая всхлипы возбужденного и покорного капитана и вульгарные шлепки тела о тело, разводит ему ягодицы шире, чтобы пробраться как можно глубже, до самой наглой напыщенной глотки. Оуэн представляет, как сладко и с упоением душит своего капитана, и, содрогнувшись, замирает, нависнув над влажным от пота телом. Затем он делает еще один толчок, отпускает красное запястье капитана и выходит, размазывая сперму между ягодиц. 

Он замечает, как Поллард слепо дергает головой и подается к нему задом, но не получает желаемого. Оуэн проскальзывает тремя пальцами внутрь, растягивает, издевается. 

— Чейз! Вы... — Поллард приподнимается, поворачивает голову. 

— Вы смешны, капитан.

Он улыбается и застегивает брюки, а капитан смотрит на него с ужасом и ненавистью в глазах. Голый, возбужденный, и такой невыносимо красивый в своей ничтожности, что Оуэн почти восхищается.

— Я, наверное, не вовремя, — говорит он и, поигрывая подобранной с пола бритвой, оставляет капитана одного.


End file.
